Monotori no Jinsei Thief of Life
by SuperS4
Summary: A new youkai appears, killing off villages, Miroku and Sango go to investigate, but fail to return on time. Now its up to Kagome to make Inuyasha go to their rescue, only to find this youkai is more then meets the eye.


Monotori no Jinsei  
  
By: SuperS4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, setting and storyline of the anime/manga "Inuyasha". I do however, hold claim to the character "Jinto" and weapon "Jiki-ittou"  
  
Note: Glossary of used Japanese words is at the bottom of the story, look there for translations.  
  
"Please Inuyasha? Please?" Kagome whined once more. "Please let me go back to my time, just for a day, please?"  
  
Inuyasha shifted in his sitting upon a tree branch and glared down at her "What do you need to go back there for now? Don't you know Naraku is nearly finished collecting the shikon shards, we don't have time to for you to go home?"  
  
Miroku and Sango sat quietly a few feet away, neither one wishing to get between the two. Leaning over to Miroku, Sango whispered, "Those two never stop do they?"  
  
Miroku just shook his head in disbelief; neither Inuyasha nor Kagome had stopped since returning to Kaeda's village this afternoon. "My, my" was all the monk could muster out before both Inuyasha and Kagome glared at him and forced him to stop dead in his tracks.  
  
"Inuyasha, I am going home now, you cannot stop me this time!" Kagome shouted up to him.  
  
"Like hell you are, we don't have time for your girly baths and crap, now shut up and get some sleep!" Inuyasha hissed back at her.  
  
"My 'girly crap'?! You, you... OSUWARI!!!!!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha was thrown through the branch, landing hard on a large rock. Without a second glance, Kagome whirled around and grabbed her backpack and started to head toward the well.  
  
"YOUKAI! IT'S A YOUKAI!!!!" a voice pierced the night air, alerting everyone in the village. A man staggered toward Kagome and the group still shouting "YOUKAI!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped to his feet, ready to draw Tessaiga "Where is the youkai?" he growled, his fight with Kagome the least of his concerns now "I'll show him just how weak he is!"  
  
The man stopped, and looked at Inuyasha "Over there" he said, timidly pointing to the northeast. "About an hour walk.... in a village, everyone...gone...all...gone" The look on the man's face showed nothing but fear before he collapsed, exhausted.  
  
"Inuyasha, we should check this out, shouldn't we?" Kagome asked. "I mean...it is close to here"  
  
"Kagome, do you sense a shikon shard there?" inquired Inuyasha.  
  
"No, I don't sense any there but..."  
  
"Then I won't go, we don't have time to waste. All of our time must be spent on the search for shikon shards," retorted Inuyasha, hopping back up into the tree.  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha then turned to Miroku and Sango "We have to check out this youkai. If Inuyasha won't go, then we will have to do it on our own, he never said we couldn't go, just that he won't."  
  
Miroku sat there thinking for a moment before answering "Kagome, perhaps it best that Sango and I go alone tonight. Inuyasha might not think much of it if you are still here. You can just tell him that Sango and I went off to go gather some information on the shikon shards, he will be happy with that."  
  
Sango sat in silence, nodding her head to the monks plan, "Yes, that does sound like the best way to go about this. Inuyasha has been a tad on edge since Kikyo's death, it's best you stay behind Kagome."  
  
Kagome sighed, "Alright, Shippou and I will stay here with Inuyasha, if you two aren't back by sunrise, I'll come to look for you with Inuyasha...I'll just have to think of some way to get him to go."  
  
"Very well, it's decided then" Miroku spoke quietly as he stood. "We will leave immediately". Miroku grabbed his staff resting against a tree, then slowly made his way toward the northeast, Sango and Kirara right behind him. Their figures slowly disappeared into the night, leaving Kagome standing alone.  
  
"Hurry back" she said under her breath, "I don't like this feeling". Kagome turned around and began to unpack her sleeping bag, looking up at Inuyasha, "I don't understand how he can sleep like that. It must be so uncomfortable, oh well, thankfully I have my sleeping bag". Kagome sighed, thinking about her friends back home, wondering what they would be doing right now as she slipped inside her sleeping bag and rolling over to face the small fire.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, where did those two go off to?" asked Inuyasha from his branch.  
  
"They decided to go look for information about the shards, said they'd be back by the morning, now go to sleep Inuyasha." Kagome said as she rolled away from the fire, "Good luck Miroku, Sango...be safe" she thought, as she slowly slipped into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Kagome awoke early the next morning to the sound of rustling in nearby bushes. Her eyes slowly began to adjust to the morning light and focused on the bushes, her hand slowly reaching out toward one of her arrows, quickly kneeling and aiming her bow toward the sound. "That can't be Miroku and Sango...they wouldn't come that way...." Suddenly a figure appeared from the bushes, startling Kagome, an arrow quickly flying through the air.  
  
Inuyasha quickly dove out of the way "Why you" he hissed as he slowly stood, his face covered in the dirt he had just dove into to avoid Kagome's arrow. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SHOOTING AT ME?!"  
  
"ME?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING RUSTLING AROUND IN THE BUSHES THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING?!" Kagome shouted back at him. These petty fights had become more frequent between the two as of late.  
  
"Well excuse me for trying to go and get us some food" Inuyasha hissed back, tossing down a handful of freshly picked fruit from the forest. "Next time I won't get you any if this is how you are going to thank me" Inuyasha shot back as he sat down and started to eat. "By the way, where are Miroku and Sango, I haven't seen them this morning, they should be back by now."  
  
Kagome looked around looking for the two "oh no" she thought, they didn't come back. "Inuyasha....there is something, I have to tell you."  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" Inuyasha asked between mouthfuls of food.  
  
"Miroku, and Sango...they didn't go to look for information about the shards. They went to look into that youkai we heard about last night."  
  
"Keh...do you think im stupid Kagome? I knew they did last night, but it doesn't concern me, as it doesn't involve the shards, so I don't care. Those two can handle themselves." With that said, Inuyasha went back to feeding his face, ignoring Kagome's pleas.  
  
Kagome sat bewildered momentarily, and then began to feverously thinking of a way to convince Inuyasha to go and help look for Sango and Miroku. "WAIT! THAT'S IT!" she thought, a grin spreading across her face. "Inuyasha" she quickly said, "I sense a shikon shard!"  
  
"WHERE?!" Inuyasha said as he leapt to his feet. He smirked as he thought; "I'll beat you to this one Naraku".  
  
Kagome stood up slowly, turning toward the northeast, "It's...this way" her hand slowly pointing toward the northeast, "and it doesn't feel like it's too far away"  
  
Inuyasha noticed where she was pointing, "she could be tricking me" he thought, "but I can't afford to take a chance, I can't allow Naraku to get more shards!" Inuyasha quickly walked over to Kagome "Get ready, we're leaving now".  
  
Shippou quickly jumped up into the air "I'll go with you!" he squealed.  
  
"Feh, do what you want, it's not like you can actually help" Inuyasha said as he thrust his fist against the poor kitsune's head then quickly started to run toward the northeast, Kagome holding onto his back, leaving Shippou to catch up.  
  
"Wait for me!" little Shippou screamed as he ran to catch up to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha came to a halt just outside the village where Kagome said she was sensing the shard, quickly scanning his surroundings. Nothing really seemed out of place, just quiet. The village seemed to be normal; no houses appeared damaged as far as Inuyasha could see from his vantage point. But something didn't feel right to the hanyou, something was out of place, where was the smell of humans, the movement, there was nothing.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome quietly spoke, Inuyasha noticing something different in her voice, "Do you feel something...something different?"  
  
"What's that Kagome? I don't feel anything...not even jyaki", Inuyasha spoke with a bit of anxiety in his voice. "Something's not right here...I should be able to sense something, or SMELL something, but I can't!" the hanyou's mind was filled with numerous thoughts stirring about.  
  
Something caught the eye of Kagome; something seemed to be moving behind the bushes to her right. Cautiously she moved toward the small form of bushes, the kitsune right by her side. She had a bad feeling in her gut, timidly she reached out and slowly began to push the bush aside, her hand quickly dropping away, a scream erupting from her mouth, "INUYASHA!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha let his thoughts vanish in an instant as he heard Kagome's scream, "KAGOME!" he yelled out as he leapt over to her, his eyes quickly spotting what she saw, "Sankon Tessou" rang out as Inuyasha drove his claws through the youkai, quickly destroying it. What the hanyou saw next he was not expecting, lying motionless where the youkai once was, was Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Sango! Miroku!" squealed Kagome, running over to her friends, "I'm so glad you're alright!" Kagome sat beside her friends, nudging Sango slightly, "Sango, wake up...Sango? Miroku?" her voice became frantic as she tried her best to awaken her friends.  
  
"Kagome" Inuyasha spoke softly, startling Kagome from her trance like state, "There is nothing you can do for them..." Inuyasha slowly turned around, not wanting to look at the pale faces of his comrades anymore, his mind once again a cluttered mess of thoughts. "Why couldn't I sense that youkai? What happened to those two?" Inuyasha tried to shake the thoughts from his head, knowing those types of questions couldn't be answered.  
  
The small kitsune sat at Kagome's side, looking at the ground, "Why didn't Inuyasha sense that youkai? It's not like him to miss something like that," he thought. His quickly let his thoughts subside, worrying more about Kagome, noticing her getting strangely quiet. "Kagome? Are you alright?" the kitsune spoke softly to his close friend, slowly looking up at her, noticing she appeared to be looking at something, sparking his own interest. "Oh, you see something, what?" he said excitedly, quickly following Kagome's gaze. The kitsune squeaked and dove into Kagome's arms.  
  
"So, you are the friends that these two pathetic humans said would come to help them hmm?" a sinister voice spoke without emotion. "I see nothing to fear here, just a pathetic hanyou, a human girl, and a tiny kitsune"  
  
Inuyasha growled, slowly turning to face whoever was mocking him, "Oh yeah, and who the hell are..." Inuyasha's voice trailed off slowly as he caught a glimpse of the being that was speaking to him. "Heh, you're nothing but a human, why the hell should I worry about you?"  
  
Kagome looked at the person in front of her; "You're not human..." she spoke slowly. Standing before he was something that looked human; standing at 6feet tall, it had all the appearances of a man, but it had one attribute that set it apart from humans, the eyes. The eyes seemed to pierce right through her very essence, "He may look it, but he isn't human. No human has that sort of eye...so cold, makes me numb inside" she thought.  
  
"What do you mean Kagome? Of course he is human, I don't sense any jyaki coming from him, and look at him, he LOOKS human. So what if he is tall, look at him, he IS human Kagome" Inuyasha hissed at his female companion. "What a dolt" he thought, "if he was youkai, I would sense it, I would smell it, this is nothing but a human"  
  
The man laughed, slowly reaching behind his back and slowly began to draw his weapon, "To think, it would be this easy to fool you hanyou!" he shouted as he quickly dove toward Kagome, his sword pointed straight at her chest.  
  
Kagome quickly dove to the side, pulling Shippou with her, reaching for her bow and arrows, "Oh no" she thought, spotting them at her friends' side, "I must have put them down earlier..."  
  
The man quickly forgot about Kagome, his concern now was the silver haired hanyou running full force at him, "Hmm, more foolish then I thought!" he said, quickly drawing his sword into a protective stance as Inuyasha drew Tessaiga, the fang quickly transforming in its master's hands. "So that's the famed Tessaiga, huh?" snarled the man, quickly driving his sword down, defending against Inuyasha's charge.  
  
Inuyasha blinked, watching as Tessaiga's blow was harmlessly deflected, "That sword of his is no ordinary sword" growled Inuyasha under his breath. He quickly stopped worrying about what that sword was made of, and more worried about it as it sliced through the air toward him. Jumping to the side, Inuyasha drew Tessaiga into the air just in time to block the downward movement of the attackers blade.  
  
"Ah, so I see the hanyou knows how to handle his blade better then expected," laughed the assailant, thrusting his sword toward Inuyasha once again, only to have it quickly deflected by Tessaiga. "I think I need to do something to shorten this battle," snarled the man, jumping back away from Inuyasha.  
  
"Heh, too weak to keep up with me?" Inuyasha said with a laugh, "I'm surprised you were able to last that long against me!" Inuyasha swung Tessaiga through the air before placing it in an attack position. "Now its my turn!" he yelled, running full force toward his enemy.  
  
The man stood his ground, laughter erupting from his lips as Inuyasha ran toward him, "Silly hanyou, haven't you figured it out yet! You've lost! You cannot beat me now," with that; the man outstretched his arm toward Kagome sitting only mere feet from him. "Now watch hanyou, watch closely at the power of a TRUE youkai!" The man's eyes began to glow an eerie green, Kagome's body starting to be covered in the same glow, "Now hanyou, watch as I suck the energy from your friend, just like I did the others!"  
  
"Inu...yasha" Kagome whispered, as she felt her energy leaving her body, "help me...Inu...yasha." Kagome's body slowly fell to the ground, her hand outstretched toward Inuyasha, her eyes slowly closed.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs, rushing toward Kagome and kneeling at her side. "Kagome. Kagome!" Inuyasha said while frantically trying to shake her awake, "wake up Kagome!"  
  
"Some friend you are, letting a poor defenceless girl be taken advantage of," laughed the man slowly, taking a few steps toward Inuyasha. "It appears she thought you, a hanyou, could help her, how pitiful, she should know a hanyou is no match for a TRUE youkai!" bellowed the man, "Now watch, as I use this girl's energy to become even stronger!"  
  
Inuyasha slowly stood up, clutching Tessaiga tightly in his hand, "Bastard...tell me who are you...tell me so I know who I am about to destroy!" snarled Inuyasha.  
  
"So now you decide to ask, all it took was me to drain the energy of one pathetic human girl to spark your curiosity, or was it...that you couldn't sense I was youkai? Heh, you disgust me hanyou, your human side makes you weak, and is perfect for my abilities," The youkai slowly let his sword slide through the air as he spoke, "and to think, I had heard such great things about you, and you disappoint me so much Inuyasha. I figured you would have been able to sense my presence, but I guess a hanyou's senses can't compare to a youkai's"  
  
"Damnit," Growled Inuyasha, "I don't want your life story, tell me your name!"  
  
"Do you have a rush to meet death hanyou? My name is not important, but if you must know, I am Jinto, master of the Jiki-ittou, the weapon you will have the honour of dying by hanyou. Now, prepare to meet death, just as your friends have!" Jinto dashed, toward Inuyasha, drawing his blade in preparation fro an attack.  
  
"Like hell I will!" Inuyasha snarled, pulling Tessaiga over his head. "No matter what happens to me, I will destroy you for what you did to Kagome! Now, face my blade!" Inuyasha howled as he drove Tessaiga toward the ground, "KAZE NO KIZU!" Tessaiga hit the ground, the blinding light of the 'Kaze no Kizu" flew toward Jinto, ripping the earth beneath it.  
  
Jinto stopped his attack, placing his blade in front of him, "It's no use hanyou; you cannot defeat me!" In a blinding flash, 'Kaze no Kizu" struck Jinto's blade, everything around him, disappearing in a cloud of dust.  
  
"Heh, that seemed to work" coughed out Inuyasha as he eyed the large crater where Jinto once stood. "It...appears a hanyou...." Inuyasha blinked, trying to clear his eyes, "could beat..." Suddenly Inuyasha stopped speaking, his eyes wide in shock as Jinto's blade slide through his side.  
  
"What was that hanyou? Beat me? Ha, you were having a hard enough time talking after that attack before I even started my attack," laughed Jinto, "did I drain too much of your human side hanyou? Are you getting too weak to even talk back to me?"  
  
"Why...you" Inuyasha said before coughing up blood, his vision blurring as Jinto very slowly dragged the blade from Inuyasha's body. "I'll get you...for this" Inuyasha slowly said, his body falling to the ground, Tessaiga slipping from his hands.  
  
"You will? Tsk tsk Inuyasha, you aren't a god, you aren't immortal, how can you get me? Just look at you, bleeding everywhere, and to think, your friends depended on you to save their lives. Too bad, I guess the 24hour period will finish before you can get their energy back" laughed Jinto as he slowly began to walk away.  
  
Inuyasha laid on the ground, trying to summon the strength to move, his head slowly turned as his hand reached out for Tessaiga. "Damnit," he thought, "I'm sorry you guys, I couldn't kill him." Inuyasha's hand fell to the ground mere inches from Tessaiga, a small cloud of dust the last motion made.  
  
Shippou looked on from the bushes, too scared to move. "Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango" he sobbed, "I failed you all." Shippou continued to cry as Jinto walked past him, not even caring about the small Kitsune. "I should have tried to help, I should have not sat here, and now, now it's too late."  
  
Jinto smirked at hearing the kitsune cry, shaking his head at how stupid a youkai could be for placing themselves with humans. "What was that?" Jinto thought, as he slowly turned toward the low growl he heard behind him.  
  
Inuyasha slowly stood up, his wound dripping blood onto the ground beneath him, a low growl emitting from his lips. Cracking his knuckles, Inuyasha slowly began to raise his head to look at Jinto.  
  
"What is that? What is with him? He should be dead," Jinto was confused, his blade had slid through the hanyou's abdomen, and he should be long since dead after having his human side sucked away from him. "And what...what are those purple marks on his cheeks?!"  
  
Inuyasha gave no time for Jinto to prepare as he quickly ran toward his target, his claws ready to strike. He jumped into the air, drawing his arm back, and then through it forward, before Jinto could even react, Inuyasha's claws had quickly dug through his right shoulder.  
  
Jinto jumped back, clutching his now bleeding shoulder, "Damn you Inuyasha....damn you and your youkai blood!" Jinto's eyes began to glow as he pulled his blade above head, "I will make sure to kill you this time!" he shouted as he leapt into the air, driving his blade down toward Inuyasha, missing his target as Inuyasha leapt to the side, swiping his claws at Jinto. "Not this time hanyou" Jinto snarled as he slid his blade to block Inuyasha's claws.  
  
Inuyasha leapt back, clutching his open wound, covering his claws in his blood, then swiping his claws through the air, firing his 'Hijin Ketsusou' toward Jinto. Before Jinto could even finish blocking the attack, Inuyasha was already in front of him, a growl erupting from Inuyasha as he slashed at his opponent.  
  
Jinto jumped back, trying to evade the attacking Inuyasha. "Damnit, he is faster and stronger now. Curse his youkai blood taking over, but it is still no match for my own!" Jinto swung his sword quickly at Inuyasha, just grazing his side.  
  
Shippou watched on in amazement, "Wow, Inuyasha is keeping up this time" squealed the kitsune. "That's it, I didn't help you last time Inuyasha, but I will this time!" Shippou suddenly jumped up and ran toward the fight, leaping into the air before anyone even noticed him. He quickly threw his 'Fox Fire" into Jinto's eyes.  
  
"Damn you, you stupid Kitsune!" shrieked Jinto as he brought an arm up to try and shield his eyes, quickly rubbing them trying to regain his vision. "I'll get you for..." Jinto's words were cut short, as Inuyasha's claws ripped threw his entire body, blood splattering everywhere as the claws quickly sliced Jinto to pieces. The remains of Jinto's body fell quickly to the ground, his blood quickly soaking the dirt.  
  
Shippou watched in awe as Inuyasha's claws ripped Jinto apart. "Wow, Inuyasha, that was awesome!" squealed the kitsune as he dashed over to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha growled at Shippou, slowly turning to face him, his eyes red as blood stared down at the small kitsune, his fingertips dripping Jinto's blood onto the ground as he slowly reached out toward Shippou.  
  
Shippou's eyes grew wide as his gaze met Inuyasha's, "oh no, you...you....you've LOST IT!" he shrieked as he turned and quickly fled toward Kagome and the others. Shippou furiously nudged Kagome and the others, trying to wake them up. "Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!" he cried as Inuyasha slowly closed in on him, "PLEASE WAKE UP!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Who is that? Who's voice is that", Kagome thought, "Everything is black, who is that?" Her eyes fluttered slightly, the voice becoming clearer "SHIPPOU!" she yelled out as her eyes flew open, the kitsune shrieking in surprise. "Shippou, what happened?" Kagome asked, as she slowly stood up. "Where is that youkai? And where is Inuyasha? How are the others?", her mind was blurred with images of what had happened before she blacked out.  
  
"I'm fine", answered Sango, "as is Miroku" she said as her eye twitched, quickly turning around to slap the monk where he stood. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT NOW!" she yelled at Miroku as he fell to the ground, his hand finally sliding off her backside.  
  
"What about Inuyasha, how is he?" inquired Kagome, her voice trailing off at the end as she registered the look of fear in her friend's eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"KAGOME! BEHIND YOU!! shrieked Sango as her eyes went wide in fear. Directly behind Kagome stood Inuyasha his youkai side in complete control.  
  
Kagome slowly turned, her eyes catching sight of that familiar white hair and red clothes, "It's only Inuya..." her voice went dead as she caught sight of the red eyes, purple lines on his cheeks, and the vicious grin, then she heard it, that unmistakable growl. "Oh no...." was all she could think as Inuyasha's arm swung toward her, his claws ripping into her side.  
  
All the others could do was watch as Inuyasha's claws swung into Kagome's side as she tried to jump away. Miroku was the first to react, quickly followed my Sango.  
  
"Kagome" yelled out Sango as she caught her friend in her arms, "Kagome, Kagome, are you ok?" she asked as she quickly pressed her hand hard against the wound. "Hold on Kagome, just hold on" Sango said as she tried to comfort her friend as she tried to stop the wound from bleeding. "Shippou, grab Kagome's pack, we have to stop the bleeding, QUICKLY!" she yelled the last part, trying to get the young kitsune to move.  
  
"R...right, I'll go get it!" uttered Shippou as he quickly ran over to Kagome's bag. Unable to lift it, he decided to just drag the bag over to Sango. "Here, here it is Sango!"  
  
Meanwhile, Miroku was doing his best to defend everyone from Inuyasha's relentless assault. "Inuyasha, snap out of it" Miroku said through gritted teeth, holding his staff above his head, holding off Inuyasha's claws. "Good thing he can't use Tessaiga", thought Miroku, "I wouldn't stand a chance if he could. Then again, I can't use my Kazaana either." Miroku took a glance behind him, checking on his friends, "Good, Sango is looking after Kagome" he thought, quickly returning his attention to Inuyasha.  
  
Sango quickly grabbed Kagome's bag, tipping it over, spilling its contents on the ground. "I know she has them, where are they, where are the bandages!" she said as she frantically looked through all the contents, "there!" she yelled out as she grabbed hold of the bandages, 'now I just need that medicine from her time" she said under her breath as she quickly grabbed hold of a bottle of disinfectant. "Hold on Kagome" she said, "this might hurt a bit" then quickly sprayed some disinfectant on the wound, then wrapped Kagome's side with bandages.  
  
Kagome winced as the spray hit her side and shrieked out in pain. Tears filled her eyes as the pain in her side increased, "Inuyasha" she whimpered.  
  
Inuyasha's faltered for a moment as his arm swung diagonally toward Miroku. "NOW!" thought Miroku as he quickly pulled back his staff and drove the blunt end into Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha bent over as the staff pressed harder against his stomach, then Miroku pulled his staff back and quickly brought it down on Inuyasha's head, throwing his friend's face first into the ground. "I'm sorry Inuyasha" Miroku said under his breath, not truly wanting to hurt his friend.  
  
Kagome whimpered slightly as she tried to stand, Sango holding her down, "Kagome, you shouldn't move" she warned her friend, but knew that her words were falling on deaf ears.  
  
Kagome stood, and slowly looked toward Inuyasha as he slowly pulled his body from the ground, his blood red eyes staring at her, then at Miroku. Kagome reached her hand out toward Sango, steadying herself. "Inuyasha" her voice cracked as she spoke "...os..." Kagome coughed, spitting up a bit of blood, "osuwari!" she yelled out with everything she had. As her eyes began to close, and her body fell forward, she watched as Inuyasha's body seemed to mirror hers, moving in time with her own, both bodies falling toward the ground below them.  
  
Sango watched in horror as her friend's body fell helplessly to the ground, creating a small cloud of dust. Sango reached out and slowly lifted Kagome into her lap, checking her pulse. "Miroku, how is Inuyasha?" she called out to the monk after finding a faint pulse in her friend.  
  
Miroku looked over at Inuyasha, "I'm not sure...I can't be certain he is back to normal or not, who knows" he stated. Cautiously Miroku moved toward Inuyasha, reaching out with his staff, he poked his friend's side lightly. Not getting a reaction, he pushed his staff into his friend's side a little harder; suddenly Inuyasha's hand flew out and grabbed hold of the staff. Miroku jumped back slightly in surprise and defence.  
  
"Miroku....pull that staff out of my side before I kick your ass" muttered Inuyasha as he slowly began to lift himself from the ground.  
  
Miroku breathed a sigh of relief as he heard his friend speak, "Good," he thought, "he is back to normal if he can talk". Turning to Sango he shouted back "Inuyasha is back to normal!"  
  
Inuyasha looked around in confusion, "Where is Jinto? What happened? Where is Kagome?" he asked Miroku.  
  
Miroku looked straight into Inuyasha's eyes, "Inuyasha...you killed Jinto."  
  
"I did?" asked Inuyasha in bewilderment. "Last thing I remember, I couldn't even put a scratch on him, how did I kill him?"  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku spoke quietly, "you lost your human side, Jinto's power was to take away the life energy of humans, and when that happened...you lost control, and your youkai side took over."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, it all made sense, he didn't have Tessaiga with him to control his youkai side, plus Jinto stole away his human side, it made perfect sense he would revert to his youkai side, "ok, that answered two questions, you still haven't answered my last question, where is Kagome?"  
  
Miroku slowly looked down, "she is..." Miroku slowly spoke as he took a step to the side, allowing Inuyasha to see for himself where Kagome was.  
  
"Kagome! Miroku, what happened to Kagome? Who did this to her?" Inuyasha's spit out then walked over to Kagome, not waiting for the answer.  
  
Neither Sango or Miroku could answer, "...You did," stated Shippou, "you hurt Kagome Inuyasha, YOU DID!" shrieked Shippou. "You did this to her Inuyasha"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes shot open; he looked to both Miroku and Sango, their faces telling him it was the truth, that he in fact had hurt Kagome. He let his head hang down, "how...bad is it?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I'm not sure" said Sango, uncertainty filling her voice, "I don't know how her medicine works, and what exactly the blood of Jinto might be able to do if it got into her wound...I just don't know"  
  
Miroku walked over to his friends' sides, "We should quickly return to Kaeda's, we can do more there". The others nodded their head in agreement. "Alright, Inuyasha, its best that Kagome ride on Kirara...we don't want to risk further injury to her wound"  
  
Inuyasha glared at the monk, "And what do you mean by that, you think I would hurt her more?!" he shouted at Miroku.  
  
"No" Sango cut in, "he means that Kirara provides a smoother ride, we can't afford to bounce her around too much, it might tear open the wound even more". With those words, Inuyasha backed down, knowing Sango was right.  
  
"Fine...I'll run ahead to Kaeda's with Miroku, hopefully she will be able to do more" he said, and then quickly dashed off toward Kaeda's with Miroku struggling to keep up.  
  
Sango sighed lightly, "Kirara, let's get going" she said softly, watching as Kirara was surrounded in flames as she transformed. Sango carefully stood and placed Kagome on Kirara's back, then gently hoped up behind her, holding her still. Shippou quickly followed suit, sitting just in front of Kagome.  
  
"Please be alright Kagome," he whimpered as Kirara slowly rose off the ground and flew toward the village.  
  
They reached the village shortly after Inuyasha; Sango noticed that Kaeda and Miroku were standing outside her home waiting. "Kirara, land at Kaeda's, she is waiting for us." With that said, Kirara set down beside Kaeda and Miroku. Miroku gently lifted Kagome off Kirara's back, and carried her inside the hut, gently laying her down on the blankets.  
  
"Where is Inuyasha?" asked Sango, "I thought he would be here."  
  
"He left once we got here," answered Miroku, "he didn't say where he was going, just that he would be back shortly"  
  
Sango nodded, "Ok, well, let's take care of Kagome" she said as she turned to Kaeda as they entered her home, "How is it Kaeda?"  
  
"I'm not too sure, her wound appears normal, but she is running a high fever, it will come down, but it will take quite a bit of time. I'm just worried what youkai blood might do to her system. We will just have to keep an eye on her and wait for her to come to."  
  
Miroku stood by the door with Shippou, "Let's wait outside Shippou," he said as he turned and walked outside.  
  
Shippou slowly followed, unsure why he had to wait outside, "Why do we have to wait outside? Why can't we stay inside?"  
  
Miroku smiled lightly at the kitsune, "Well, you see Shippou, it's like this" Miroku fumbled around looking for the right words, then decided to just come out with it, "they have to strip her to clean the wound properly."  
  
Shippou chuckled slightly, "Wow Miroku, it's almost like you are acting like a true monk, all honourable and such."  
  
"Hey now, we all have our moments" retorted Miroku, joining in with Shippou's laughter. "But I just hope Inuyasha returns before Kagome wakes up" thought the monk.  
  
The hours passed by, and Inuyasha still hadn't returned. Kagome had woken up shortly after Miroku and Shippou went outside, but still rested in Kaeda's home, her wound covered by clean bandages. The others had all come inside as the day turned to night, sitting around the fire.  
  
"I wonder when Inuyasha will return," stated Sango, "he said he would be back shortly, and its already been a few hours. I hope he isn't doing anything stupid."  
  
Miroku leaned back; closing his eyes slowly, "No, I don't think he would, not with Kagome hurt like she is. We just have to wait, he said he would be back, we must have faith in him".  
  
Kirara sat perched at Kagome's side with Shippou, watching over the sleeping Kagome. Just then, Kirara's ear turned slightly, listening to something coming close, slowly she turned toward the door just as Inuyasha walked through it.  
  
"Inuyasha, where have you been?" asked Sango, noticing something in Inuyasha's hand, "and what is in your hand"  
  
"It's nothing, has Kagome woken up yet? How is she?" inquire Inuyasha, slowly walking over to Kagome.  
  
"She's alright, she woke up a few hours ago, but is resting now. She has a fever, and it hasn't come down that much since we got here. We cleaned her wound, but we can't do any more for her, we just have to wait" replied Sango.  
  
"I see...well, its just as I thought..." Inuyasha said quietly, lifting the small container in his hand, "Hopefully this recipe of my mother's will work again for her."  
  
Miroku's eyes opened, "you don't mean, that recipe, do you Inuyasha?" inquired the monk. He and Sango had heard from Inuyasha about this miracle recipe for sickness that he had given Kagome back in her world, they had also learned of its ingredients. The thought made the poor monks stomach turn.  
  
Inuyasha blinked, "Of course its that recipe, it always works, why wouldn't I use it?" stated Inuyasha as he turned back toward Kagome.  
  
Sango shuddered slightly at the thought of the ingredients, then stood up "We will leave you alone with Kagome" she said as she and everyone else quietly left the hut.  
  
Inuyasha stood their puzzled as he watched his friends leaving, "I wonder what got to them" he shrugged and knelt down beside Kagome, gently nudging her awake, "Hey, Kagome" he said softly, "wake up Kagome". He watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're alright" Kagome smiled softly as she spoke, trying to sit up.  
  
"Careful Kagome, don't move so much. And yes, I'm alright, you on the other hand.... I'm sorry Kagome...."  
  
Kagome noticed a hint of worry in Inuyasha's voice, "It's ok Inuyasha, I'm ok, and it wasn't your fault, Jinto is responsible for it, you didn't choose to lose control"  
  
Inuyasha smiled "Thanks Kagome," he said as he put the container near her, "here, I made some more of that recipe of my mother's, it's that stuff that made you feel better last time"  
  
Kagome's smile grew wider, "Oh, I remember that one, here, gimme, that stuff works wonders!" she squealed as she grabbed hold of the container and quickly drank the contents. "Wow, I feel better already" she chimed.  
  
Inuyasha sat crossed legged beside Kagome, "I told you that recipe works great, it never fails".  
  
Kagome sat up a bit more, gently holding her side, "About that recipe, you never did tell me what was in it, now did you?"  
  
Inuyasha thought for a second, "No, I never did tell you, did I? Well, again I didn't get to used dried ones like my mother did, but its all the same ingredients, a few different herbs, oh, and can't forget the liver of..."  
  
Kagome's eye twitched at that last remark, "liv...er. Raw.... liver...OSUWARI!"  
  
The End.  
  
Glossary of Japanese Terms:  
  
Monotori no Jinsei – "Thief of Life" Osuwari – "Sit" Youkai – considered Demons, but really can be any of the magical creatures like goblins and trolls Tessaiga – Inuyasha's sword, translates to "Iron Crushing Fang" Hanyou - Half human, half youkai  
  
Sankon Tessou – Inuyasha's attack, translates to "Soul Scattering Iron Claw"  
  
Kitsune – Fox Spirit Jyaki – Youkai's Demonic Aura Jinto – Name of character, translates to "extremely cold feeling that makes one feel numb; sharp pain that is almost numbing; heartrending; touching the heart" Jiki-ittou – Jinto's weapon, translates to "Blade of Despair" Kaze no Kizu – attack from Tessaiga, translates to "Wound of the Wind" Hijin Ketsusou – Another of Inuyasha's attacks, translates to "Airborne Blade Blood Claw" Kazaana – translated version uses "Wind Hole" 


End file.
